


Pearls of Desire

by SaritaDreaming



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritaDreaming/pseuds/SaritaDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my 'Squeeze My Lemon' entry. Stand alone one shot, or can be read as a companion to Chapter 10 of my story IWIPB. Some Domward with your morning coffee?<br/>AU/Vampfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! This slice of lemon is an outtake from my full length fic 'I Want It Painted Black.' I've written it with enough details so it can stand alone without knowing what the whole story is about, but I'm hoping it will entice you to come and check out the whole enchilada. :-)
> 
> Izzy (Bella) and Edward started out in a rather tumultuous relationship. Izzy has been abused leaving her with serious trust issues, and Edward is doing his best to be what she needs while dealing with his own nature. This outtake is a companion piece to chapter 10 of IWIPB. That chapter will include events depicted here from Edward's POV.
> 
> So sit back, relax and enjoy. Hope you like a little Domward with your morning coffee...

 

**Suggested Playlist:**

 

**Possession (Jon Fryer Mix) ~ Sarah McLachlan –** this is a grungier version of Possession with some awesome guitar riffs. I recommend listening with headphones to capture the nuances and full effect of the song. http://www.youtube atch?v=C6AzElYeBEs

 

**Can't Lose You ~ Type O Negative –** a haunting, schmexy bump and grind kind of tune that fits the 'after Domward' portion quite well... especially if you understand Edward's anxiety that Izzy might cut and run. https://www.youtube watch?v=QUNu1_x6lFk

  


**~ Pearls of Desire ~**

**  
**

**~*Izzy*~**

**  
**

The engine of the Aston Martin purred to life; its handsome owner sat rigidly in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel firmly with his jaw ticking. _Uh oh._

Turning my body, I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from shifting the car into gear. "Edward, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked flatly, still staring straight ahead.

This was so unlike him. Talk about a role reversal; Edward was usually the one trying to bring _me_ out of the darkness.

It all started when I was chatting with Riley outside the school. Riley was being his usual friendly, smooth-operator self, and I was enjoying shooting him down for the umpteenth time. He still insisted on calling me ' _Taken,_ ' even though he was now well-aware of my given name; it seemed to amuse him to no end.

Riley wanted to get in my pants—that much was obvious—and he would've had a very good chance if I didn't belong to Edward. Still, I enjoyed the banter and harmless flirting between us, and continuing to encourage it was probably borne of my need to remain independent; a way of sending the message that I would do _as I pleased_. Frankly, I was pissed and a little scared that Edward had taken over my heart so completely; therefore, when an opportunity to misbehave presented itself, I was usually the first one in line. No, I would never _cheat_ on Edward—I could no longer stand to have another man's hands on me—but that didn't mean I was always going to make it _easy_ for him.

~0~

_When Edward saw the pearls around my neck and Riley leaning in close and fingering them absently, he strode over to us and snapped, "In my car,_ now _." Turning on his heel without waiting for an answer, he stalked over to his car, which was within view in the school parking lot._

" _Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Riley purred, running a finger over the hollow at the base of my throat._

" _Quit it, asshole!" I slapped his hand away, glaring up at him._

_Riley laughed softly. "You really should give me a shot; I love your sauciness. I bet I'd appreciate it more than old stone-face over there. Does he ever smile? Is he ever playful with you?"_

" _Fuck off, Riley," I glowered at him._

" _I'll see you soon,_ Taken _. When you're done with him, call me; we'd be so hot together," Riley whispered, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek._

_~0~_

Glaring at Edward, I huffed, crossing my arms. "What the fuck is your problem, boyscout?"

"What makes you think there's a problem?"

Well, _this_ was a new tactic for him; usually Edward was very free and open with his thoughts and feelings. I was expecting him to tear me a new one for flirting with Riley, but he was playing it close to the vest.

"Um... your fucking attitude? _Ordering_ me into your car?"

Silence.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Without speaking, Edward threw the car into gear and took off, burning rubber. My body was slammed back into the seat, and I watched him as he worked the gears, the car shifting smoothly as we picked up speed. I rubbed my legs together—why exactly _was_ I turned on by his asshole behavior? Then I started to get angry because I didn't like that my body was held captive by him—not physically, but physiologically.

"Take me home," I demanded.

"No," Edward stated simply, continuing to ignore me.

"What the fuck, Edward? I said -"

But I was stopped short by Edward grabbing my wrist, his fingers settling over my pulse point. " _Isabella_ ," he growled. "It would be best to remain silent for the time being."

My breath left me, and my panties soaked through as he invoked my sub name. Edward only went into Dom mode when he felt it was necessary, so I responded, "Yes, Mr. Cullen." _Eyes down; lose the confrontational posture._

We arrived at the Cullen home in record time. Edward pulled me on his back, leaping up to the third story window of his room rather than taking the time to move through the house. When he let me down, I fell to my knees before him in a submissive pose.

My inner banshee, never one to miss an opportunity to harass me, spoke right up, _So, why is it that you can swallow your anger at him and fall to your knees so easily, you fucking pansy? You've definitely gone soft. Maybe the vampire's hot, but he doesn't own us! We can't allow that; it's too dangerous._

'Fuck you, bitch!' I spat in my head, unable to answer her out loud as I usually did.

_What's the matter, candy ass? Afraid to speak out loud in front of the vampire?_ my inner banshee taunted. _And you so know he has you whipped into submission. Yes, I love him, too, but you're allowing him to get too far inside us._

My inner conversation was interrupted by the sight of Edward's bare feet appearing in my line of view. Drawing in a breath, I tried to control my wildly beating heart. Instead of clipping my collar around my neck, Edward reached down and twisted the long strand of pearls around his fist, tugging up lightly. "Stand up, Isabella."

I stood before him, eyes downcast, and I couldn't suppress the slight tremor that shuddered through my body. Edward lifted my chin with a finger, his lips grazing my cheek as he leaned close to my ear. "Are you afraid, Isabella?" he whispered in his velvety voice.

"No." I had to force my voice to remain respectful.

Edward laughed softly. "What a ridiculous question. You'd never admit it anyway." Wrapping a large, cool hand around my neck, he whispered, "I'm going to tie you to the bed, Isabella."

_Oh, fuck no!_ my inner banshee shrieked.

Panic descended over me, and I shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. When Jack was my Dom, he'd tied me up, but my fear was directly related to Edward—he held my heart in his hands, and I was so afraid of giving over complete control to him. A tear slid down my cheek. _Damn it._

Edward leaned in to kiss the tear away. "Look at me," he ordered softly. Slowly, I raised my eyes, looking at him beneath the fringe of my lashes, noting that he had on a faded pair of jeans and nothing else. I'd bet money he was going commando, too—it seemed to be a theme with him. _So, hot... ungh... focus!_ Our gazes locked; his eyes were a swirled mixture of topaz and obsidian. I gaped at him, saying nothing as the fear ramped up higher inside me.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Please don't tie me up." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. _Shit._

"Why?"

"I'm just not comfortable being so out of control," I lied.

"Jack never tied you up?" Edward asked dubiously. _Painted into a corner by my own words!_

"Please..."

Edward's eyes darkened further as they locked with mine and held them. Steering me by his hold on my neck, he backed me deliberately toward the bed. When the edge of it grazed the back of my knees, Edward halted, dropping his hold on the pearls, allowing them to swing free. He let go of my neck to undress me, and when I remained only in my black lace bra and thong, he tipped my face up to his and kissed me slowly. Brushing his lips back and forth against mine, he whispered, "Open to me, Isabella." I obeyed, allowing his tongue to sweep into my mouth, and the familiar feel and taste of Edward started to calm me.

Edward's hands slid around my waist, pulling me in tight to his hard body while his mouth took full possession of mine. My fingers twitched with the need to touch, to feel him—I barely restrained myself—an inadvertent whimper escaping. Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around me, he used a finger to trace along the top of my breasts, dipping slightly below the lace, all the while continuing to explore my mouth with his tongue. My nipples pressed up painfully against the lace encasing them, and it took a great deal of self-control not to cry out, push my chest up against him or tear my bra right the hell off. Oh, how I hated those scraps of lace! The girls agreed wholeheartedly, standing at attention as Edward's fingers grew perilously close to their hardened peaks.

Edward pulled away, only the arm still around my waist holding me up. "Lay on the bed for me," he said softly, guiding me there.

Lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling, I wondered what Edward had in mind; I sincerely hoped he'd forgotten about the whole tying up thing. I could hear him moving about, but I didn't dare lift my head and look around. A few minutes later, I sensed his presence close to the left side of the bed and tried to keep my heart from beating right out of my chest.

"Relax, Isabella." Edward's velvet voice surrounded me, and I felt the bed dip down as he sat next to me. He leaned over, bringing his lips down on mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth, and his kiss was rougher than usual. There was something almost desperate in his kiss, and I felt guilt surge through me, knowing that Riley was likely part of it. Again, I longed to touch him, to run my fingers over the rippling muscles in his strong arms that caged me in. Edward continued kissing me with no other point of contact between us besides our lips and tongues, and the need to feel him became almost painful, every cell in my body straining upward, hoping for contact.

Abruptly, he leaned away from me, and I whimpered but remained still.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"I _want_ to touch you, Isabella... all over." My heart raced harder, and it was all I could do not to launch myself at him. "There's the matter of Riley though." His voice changed from seductive to matter-of-fact, and I knew I was in trouble.

I opened my mouth, but a warning finger was placed against it. "Don't speak. Listen." A low growl rumbled in Edward's throat as he straddled my body, a jean-clad knee on each side of my waist, and I saw strips of silk in his hands. My eyes grew wide, my inner banshee balked hard—for once, left speechless in fear. He leaned in close to me, maintaining eye contact. "Don't be afraid, Isabella. You know I would never harm you."

Edward slipped the silk around my left wrist, expertly tying it to the headboard. Lifting my right wrist in his hand, his eyes strayed to the leather cuff there—the one he'd given me—and he kissed the tender skin on the underside of my wrist reverently before putting it down untied. He stared into my eyes, his gaze scorching but unreadable.

Lifting his leg over me, he stood beside the bed a moment before moving to my legs. _Oh, shit._ Edward slid another silk strand around each ankle, binding them to the bed, and I was splayed out before him to do what he would, with no way to touch, to feel, to resist. Swallowing thickly, a tremor shot through me, but I also felt myself grow wetter with anticipation.

Edward stood at the foot of the bed, looking down on me. His appearance was that of a dark angel; his eyes were sparking with lust, but a smoldering anger burned in them as well.

Kneeling on the end of the bed, he stalked up my body slowly until every... chiseled... inch of him was hovering over me without touching. Being a vampire, it took no effort at all for Edward to remain this way for as long as he wanted to. He held himself so close to me that my skin buzzed with electricity, but he never came in contact with my aching and wanting body at all. I hated it, and he knew it.

My eyes slipped closed, and he immediately corrected me. "Eyes open, Isabella. Keep them on me. "

Damn him! There would be no peace, no escape, and no reprieve from his intense gaze. I felt as though he could see right inside me and ferret out all my secrets, even if he _couldn't_ read my mind. With no other choice, I opened my eyes.

"You may answer when I ask you a question, but no speaking out of turn. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you. If you're bad, the non-touching will go on. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"What do you think you're doing with Riley?"

That question threw me; it was definitely not what I was expecting. "What? I'm not doing anything with Riley."

Edward removed one hand from the bed, again wrapping the pearls around his fist; pearls that Riley had placed around my neck earlier today. _Oh, shit._

"If nothing's going on with Riley—if he doesn't _expect_ something to be going on—then why is he trying to mark his territory? Why did he give you these?"

"Edward -"

"Isabella, you forget yourself." The pearls tightened around my neck slightly, and I'm not even sure he was aware of it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Riley was just joking around with me—he said that I was too much of a hard-ass, and he thought a strand of pearls might soften my look. Pearls aren't really my thing, and I told him so, but he insisted that the contrast between my viper bites, black hair and clothing choices would be striking with the pearls—make people wonder. Anyway, it's just a set of plastic beads. I promise you there's nothing between me and Riley; I thought you trusted me."

For the first time, Edward's gaze left mine as he leaned down and shredded my bra with one swipe. The scraps of lace fell to the side, leaving my heaving breasts exposed to his heated gaze. Bending his head slightly, he flicked at one of my painfully hardened nipples with his tongue lightly... so lightly. It was sheer torture, and it took all I had to keep from crying out. After a few moments, he raised his head to look me in the eye again.

"For someone who's so suspicious of everyone's motives, you really are naïve, Isabella. Firstly, those are _real_ pearls; a strand that long is quite expensive, I assure you—not that a drug dealer can't afford nice things. Secondly, if you think that Riley— _a vampire_ —isn't trying to stake his claim, to woo you away from me, then you're sadly mistaken."

My body was confused. On the one hand, Edward and I were in the middle of a disagreement; while on the other, he was turning me on to the point of almost complete distraction. Trying to gather my thoughts, I responded, "I don't understand all this 'claiming' and 'marking territory' stuff. You know, James said something like that to me when he bit me—that he was marking me as _his_ , that he would be back for me, and that I belonged to him. That was about as romantic as a dog pissing on a fire hydrant. As long as I know I can be with someone _by my own choice_ , I'm fine, but try to tell me I _have_ to be there, and I'm fucking gone."

For a split second, there was something foreign in Edward's eyes, something I couldn't quite pin down, but it looked a lot like... _fear_. It was gone so fast I thought I might have imagined it, and without saying a word, Edward bent his head toward my other nipple. _Oh, dear God._ I wasn't sure I could take his soft, cool tongue flicking that way again without jamming my tit into his mouth. He seemed to intuit this and surprised me by closing his mouth over the aching bud and sucking lightly while doing this swirly thing with his tongue. A new kind of torture. Deep in the apex of my thighs was a throbbing, pulsing ache that I was powerless to sooth.

"I told you before, Isabella, I don't like to share." There was a ragged growl in Edward's voice, and the pearls snapped under his grip, shooting off in every direction. They plinked off the window, smacked against wood, rolled off my skin and plopped onto the sheets. "I've never looked at you as an object, but I _did_ warn you about my vampire nature. I'm possessive, I get jealous easily, and I don't like that filthy drug dealer trying to get his slimy hands on you." Edward's growl deepened.

My eyes widened. "You're not sharing me, E - Mr. Cullen. It's so hard for me to be with anyone, to answer to anyone... but I've never lied to you, and I never will. I didn't know the pearls were real or that they meant something more than what Riley said. Look in my eyes; you _know_ I don't want anyone else." Tears gathered, spilling over despite my best efforts.

The sight of my tears seemed to affect Edward deeply, and he shushed me, kissing them away. His lips feathered over my cheeks, forehead, nose, jaw, under my ear... and just when I thought he would continue to torture me through deprivation, his mouth came down on mine. His eyes were closed, but the way they scrunched at the corners made it appear as if he was in pain. I wondered idly what was causing him distress at this moment, but I forgot the thought quickly as his tongue pushed past my lips and engaged mine in a slow, sensual dance. Still, our bodies weren't touching, and it turned me on more than I thought possible to be connected to Edward by our mouths alone. My mind flitted back to last week when Edward was _tongue fucking_ my mouth, giving me a powerful orgasm while I had all my clothes on...

_He held himself above me, and my hips bucked up, seeking his with no success. I was desperate for some friction, but I couldn't reach his body, and my hands were pinned. Pure torture. Just the way he'd planned it, I'm sure._

_My senses were heightened from the unusual stimulation, and I felt flutters gathering in my abdomen despite the fact that I wasn't being touched between my legs. I moaned into Edward's mouth, trying to move my hands, but he wouldn't let them go. Suddenly, I felt his pelvis come down against mine, his rock-hard erection grinding into me, and it set off a powerful orgasm. I tried to cry out, but Edward continued thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth as his hips ground against mine, and it made for an explosion that seemed to go on and on._

_When I came down, I felt boneless, spent, and weak as a kitten. Edward pulled away from my swollen lips and asked softly, "Do you still want to punish me?"_

_"Oh, God, no. That was... holy shit, Edward. I don't even think I can move."_

_"You don't have to for what I have in mind."_

_"You mean there's more? I don't know if I can take any more."_

_Edward started to remove my clothes slowly—all this took place_ with _**my clothes on?**_ _—and I didn't have the strength to do anything but lay there and allow it..._

I moaned involuntarily at the memory, and my body was screaming out for him, my panties soaking wet. Edward pulled his mouth away from mine, smirking down at me knowingly, as if he knew exactly which memory made me break my silence.

"Close your eyes," he whispered huskily.

My eyes fluttered closed. I could feel slight movement on the bed, but I wasn't sure what he was doing. After what seemed to be about two or three minutes, I felt Edward's lips kiss one nipple and then the other. He dropped kisses between them and moved down to my navel with excruciating slowness; his kisses were as light as butterfly wings against my wanting skin. His fingers trailed lightly over the ladder of scars along my ribcage, and I drew in a breath as my entire body stiffened.

"Shh... relax. You don't need to hurt yourself anymore, remember? The scars are healed, and they never have to be opened up again."

Oh, how I wished that to be true! The pessimist inside wouldn't allow me to fully believe it. I'd been let down so hard and so often in my life; how could I trust that Edward wouldn't do the same at some point? What if he tired of me and my issues? For Edward's sake, I tried to let the tension go; I knew how distressed he became when I resided in dark places.

"That's it. Keep your eyes closed and let it all melt away."

Edward's lips continued their ministrations on my navel, and then his tongue licked lightly around my belly button, and I nearly came up off the bed—somehow he kept finding new erogenous zones in the most unlikely places on my body.

His lips moved down to one of my ankles, kissing over where the silken tie still bound it to the bed. His mouth traveled up my leg, alternating between licks and nips until he was perilously close to my aching core. I expected him to stop and move to the other leg, but he surprised me again by putting his mouth right over my sex. _Holy hell!_

"Mm-mm." Feeling the vibration of his mouth through my panties, I nearly came on the spot. I longed to open my eyes so I could see him between my legs, but I didn't want to take the chance of being punished—not while he was where I wanted him.

"I hope these aren't your favorite..." Edward rasped as he shredded the material. Cool air wafted over my bareness, and I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "God, you're so wet, Isabella. Do you want me?"

_Do I want him? Did he seriously just ask me that?_

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. _So much_ ," I whimpered.

And then his mouth was all over me; kissing, licking and nipping between my legs. At times his tongue teased with excruciating slowness, and then he would suddenly plunge it deep inside me. Before long, I could feel flutter upon flutter building in my abdomen.

"May I come, Mr. Cullen?" I asked breathlessly, holding on by a thread.

Edward ceased abruptly, lifting his head and leaving my center aching and throbbing with the loss of his talented mouth. "Not yet. I'll tap your hip three times when you're allowed to come, since my mouth will be... otherwise engaged."

_Ungh! Jack's taught him well..._ my inner banshee cooed at me. She was obviously enjoying her sarcastic, acerbic ass.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward's tongue flicked against my clit a few times before plunging inside me again; my sensitive flesh screamed for release. The absence of sight, and the fact that our only point of contact was his mouth between my legs, heightened the sensations, and I held on for dear life, knowing that I would be punished if I came too soon. I wound the silken tie around my wrist, pulling hard on it as a distraction, and my chest heaved as my heart raced and my respiration picked up.

In my own private hell that was also heaven, I felt his fingers tap my hip. _One... two... three_.

I yanked on the silk tie even harder as my body exploded into the most powerful orgasm I could ever remember. A rainbow of colors sparked behind my eyes, and I could feel the orgasm racing through my body like a wave heading for the shore. Time appeared to slow as the wave crested, seeming to hang in mid air for the longest time before crashing down and drenching my entire body in an ecstasy of sensations. Every cell came alive, and in my drunken haze I heard myself crying out, "Edward..." over and over again. Even the knowledge that I might be punished for it couldn't stem the tide of words from pouring forth. "Fuck, Edward... oh, my God!"

As I came back to my senses, I cringed at my display. Edward had every cause to punish me since I'd broken all the rules—yelling out, opening my eyes, calling him by his given name—but I couldn't imagine remaining silent through such a mind-blowing experience.

Edward slid up my body, gazing down at me with his eyes dark and wild. I knew _my_ eyes were supposed to be shut because he hadn't instructed otherwise yet, but I was trapped in his fevered stare; all the breath left me. I was hypnotized by the mixture of desire, lust and something akin to sadness or insecurity and knew it was because of _my_ stupidity that he had that look deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't elaborate; my words could cover a multitude of my sins.

"I want you," he stated simply.

"I'm yours, Mr. Cullen."

He shook his head. "Not like this. I want _you_ , Izzy; I need _you_." He looked like a lost little boy, and I wasn't sure what to do for him.

"What can I do, Mr. Cullen?"

"No more Mr. Cullen today," he whispered. "I just want you—smart mouth and all." Leaning forward over me, he kissed my lips with some force, his tongue seeking mine. His hand slid up my arm, loosing the silken binding, his fingers entwining with mine. Edward's mouth moved against mine, vulnerability seeping into his kiss.

When we broke apart, I stroked his face with my other hand. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." His fingers tightened slightly on mine before he pulled his hand away and sat on the end of the bed to untie my legs.

My body was still thrumming as I watched him from under my lashes, the muscles in his torso rippling as he moved. Sliding his jeans off—commando, just as I suspected—he tossed them aside and crawled up the bed, turning us on our sides and taking me into his arms. The feel of his entire body pressed against mine was like heaven; especially after being deprived in such a tactile way just before. I felt his hardness pressing up against my stomach, and my mouth watered at the thought of him buried inside me.

"Edward," I whispered, threading my fingers into his disheveled hair. I searched his eyes, but I couldn't find any sign of the look from earlier; all I saw in his gaze was lust... and love. I loved him so much it scared me, and I wondered if I would ever be able to say the words I knew he so desperately wanted to hear.

His lips found mine, his fingers tracing up my spine lightly and leaving tingles in their wake. His arms tightened, pulling me in closer to his body, and I felt so secure in his arms—like nothing could harm me. I knew Edward would do anything to protect me, even from myself. With James hot on my trail, I felt lucky to have the Cullens looking out for me.

Kissing a trail up the side of his neck to his ear, I whispered, "I want you, Edward. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Edward drew in a harsh breath, rolling us so he was on top of me, his gaze burning into mine. "I want to make love to you, Izzy."

I knew his statement was more of a question. He knew it was hard for me to equate the act of sex with love, but the lines were blurring for me more and more as I fell deeper in love with him.

"Yes, Edward."

Nudging my thighs apart, he entered me slowly, reverently. His mouth moved over my neck and across my jaw, settling against my lips. He kissed me deeply as we started moving together, our bodies fitting perfectly as they always did. Soon the sensations were building low in my abdomen; it never took long when Edward was thrusting into me. I was still boggled by the fact that I'd never been able to come with anyone else. God knows I'd been around the block many times, but Edward was the only one that drew orgasm after orgasm out of me.

Raking my fingers down his back, I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, sucking on it. Edward reared up, tilting his head back; his eyes scrunched closed as he rolled his hips, moving faster within me. Without his intense gaze upon me, I was able to freely examine every inch of his chiseled perfection: his powerful arms, sculpted chest, the cords standing out in his neck, his beautiful face so tense with concentration. Something seemed off because he always wanted to look in my eyes when we made love, but I was getting too lost in the sensations filling me to think clearly.

"Izzy..." My name was a strangled groan as his breath came out in ragged gasps. The sound of his voice drew me close to the edge.

"Edward, God."

His lips brushed over my tingling skin and his movements grew less coordinated while guttural moans lodged in his throat. I clung to him for dear life as I started to go over the edge; all sense left me as I screamed out the only word I could remember; the only name that meant anything anymore. "Edward... Edward..."

"Yes... come with me..." he moaned as reached his own release.

As we came down from the high, Edward put a hand over my heart. "Be mine, Izzy. Never leave me." There was something so desperate and plaintive in his voice.

Jamming down the fear that his words and actions stirred inside me, I answered him. "Yes, Edward. I'm yours. Always."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *cough*... shameless self promotion... *cough* One of my readers described IWIPB as a 'genetically modified citrus grove.' Just sayin'...
> 
> For the time being, you can find the full fic here: 
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6022971/1/I_Want_It_Painted_Black
> 
> or on my blog:
> 
> http://saritadreaming.wordpress.com/my-stories/i-want-it-painted-black/
> 
>  
> 
> A night with Riley to my squealing pre-readers, Keye and Sandy, 'cause I'm saving Domward all for myself. As usual, I'm awed by my super duper beta's (jkane180) vampire fast skilz.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to the lovely and pervy hostesses at Squeeze My Lemon for allowing me the opportunity to write for them. Mwah! Check out all their hot lemon entries here: www . fanfiction u/2258597/dirtycheekymonkeys


End file.
